Un nuevo mundo
by Girl-Musik
Summary: mi llegada al nuevo mundo! si no es de su gusto no lo lea


**HOLAAA! Bueno como casi todos están escribiendo FF de su llegada al mundo subterráneo llamado bajoterra… y me dije: porque no escribo uno y listo! xD Aquí esta! PD: si no es de su gusto no lo lea ok? No me importan si sus críticas son malas… Fanfiction es una forma de expresarse ok?**

Mi llegada parte 1

En una habitación dormía una chica de cabellos color miel, con sus puntas de un ligero tono morado, estaba tan tranquila hasta que un par de lambidos en su nariz la despertaron, entonces abrió sus ojos negros oscuros como la noche misma y se topó por unos ojos azules y una gran nariz negra, era Luna, una pastor alemán de 1 año, la cual quería comer su desayuno, tenía un collar azul con una placa en forma de media luna. La chica se despertó, se levantó y vio el reloj: ¡eran las 7:30! ¡Llegaría tarde a la escuela! Rápidamente se vistió con su ropa para la escuela, una blusa morada ajustada, unos jeans celestes ajustados, zapatillas negras con punta blanca, una campera de Jean y su medallón de plata, tenía forma de medialuna con una estrella, estaba gravada con una R que indicaba su nombre, Romina o Romy como prefería que la llamaran. Salió de su habitación hacia la cocina tomando una cacerola y una cuchara de madera, comenzando a golpear para despertar a sus hermanos.

¡ARRIBA TODO EL MUNDO! –Decía mientras tocaba la cacerola- ¡vamos que llegaremos tarde a la escuela! De una de las habitaciones salió una niña de unos 10 años, piel morena, ojos miel con unas pequeñas pecas repartidas por su rostro esta vestía un jean negro, botas marrón rojizo, una blusa manga larga de color verde agua, con una larga trenza de color café sostenida con un pequeño moño que combinaba con su blusa, su nombre era Lucila o Luly como le decía su hermana de cariño y de la otra salió un chico, tez blanca como la de su hermana, ojos verdes, el izquierdo tenía un tono más oscuro mientras que el derecho un tono más claro, cabello café, de al menos 13 años, su nombre era Mateo o como sus hermanas le decían el "terremoto" **(así lo llamamos! Mateo: cállate y continúa! Yo: ok :P) **este aún estaba con su pijama, como si nada este se tiro al suelo para seguir durmiendo.

No tengo tiempo para esto Luly despiértalo por mí- dijo Romy dirigiéndose hacia la cocina por los almuerzos, ella paso por la sala y vio un cuadro, en él había una pequeña niña con dos coletas y un vestido con flores y a su lado había un pequeño de su edad, tenía cabello negro azulado y ojos azules y sostenía una pequeña criatura de color naranja. Romy se quedó viendo el cuadro por unos minutos hasta que se volteo y vio a sus hermanos sosteniendo un pequeño pastel con unas velas del número 15, en sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas ya que era la única familia que le quedaba, desde que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico.

Gracias chicos- dijo ella- rápido hay que ir a la escuela- dicho esto todos salieron, tomaron sus cosas y corrieron para alcanzar al colectivo, gracias al cielo llegaron temprano justo para el inicio de las clases, cada uno se dirigió a su respectiva clase: Mateo estaba en clase de matemáticas y en menos de 5 minutos se quedó dormido, Luly estaba en gimnasia y Romy en ciencias, ella estaba sentada prestando atención hasta que un avioncito de papel golpeo su cabeza, lo abrió vio escrito: _"después de clases hablamos… Agus" _ella volteo hacia la dirección y vio a un chico, piel morena cabello negro y ojos cafés, este le sonrió. Ella ya sabía de qué se trataba el después hablamos, seguramente le hablaría de "ese lugar" fuera como fuese ella debía ir, era su decisión pero quería ir a ese mágico lugar, el mundo bajo nuestros pies, habitado por pequeñas criaturas llamadas babosas, las cuales tenían poderes impresionantes, además de los gigantes trolls de las cavernas, y los extraños topoides. Ese mágico lugar era protegido por la legendaria familia de los Shane, solo ellos saben de ese fantástico lugar llamado Bajoterra. El sonido de la campana interrumpió sus pensamientos, dado por la clase terminada, Salió del aula seguida por Augusto.

Debemos hablar- dijo él con el semblante serio

Y ese "debemos hablar" significa que no quieres que valla o no?- dijo bastante obvia **(¬¬) **– es increíble que no me quieras apoyar en esto!

Lo se lo siento si? es que… no quiero perderte- dijo el triste, a decir verdad jamás se lo había visto tan triste, aunque está el dicho, nunca digas nunca.

Lo siento Augusto- dicho esto la chica se fue, dejándolo solo y decidió buscar a sus hermanos, inmediatamente encontró a Ximena, una pelirroja muy molesta y su peor enemiga desde niña, estaba molestando a Luly, esa estúpida no sabía lo que le esperaba.

XIMENA!- grito la oji-negro furiosa- deja a Lucila en paz

Y qué?- respondió a la defensiva, inmediatamente se desato una pelea entre las dos, patas, tirones de cabello, cachetadas entre otras cosas, al final la pobre Ximena termino en el suelo con su boca y su nariz sangrando.

Pelea de mujeres ¡GENIAL!- inmediatamente Luly le dio una cachetada al pobre de Mateo- Auch! Eso porque?

Por bobo- dijo ella de repente apareció el director de la escuela y…- ¡CORRAN! – como por arte de magia todos desaparecieron de la escena del crimen.

**En la casa…**

Romy estaba en una gran discusión con su conciencia, la cual no ayudaba, mientras ella pensaba su perra luna buscaba su pelota para jugar ya que se aburrió viendo a su ama pensar.

Debo ir a bajoterra- dijo la chica- tú me vas a acompañar lunita?- la perra solo ladro como afirmación- bien llamare a los chicos.

**En la sala…**

Chicos sé que van a odiarme pero, iré a bajoterra- sus hermanos se le quedaron viendo y luego sonrieron, dejando muy extrañada a la joven

Puedes ir- dijo Luly- ¿pero con quienes nos quedaremos?- cuando dijo esto, a Romy se le formo una sonrisa traviesa

¡No, no por todo lo que más quieras pero no!- dijo Mateo con una sonrisa nerviosa, esperando lo peor

Se quedaran con la vecina Viviana- dijo Romy

¡VIVA!- gritaba Luly emocionada mientras que su hermano se lamentaba. Mientras Romy comenzaba a hacer sus maletas, al final salió con una mochila gris y a su lado salió luna con una pequeña mochila.

Estamos listas- dijo Romy- los voy a extrañar mucho, bien no quiero problemas, nada de fiestas, acostarse temprano y nada de incendiar la casa, me refiero a ti Mateo- dijo mientras abrazaba a sus hermanos

Tranquila nos portaremos bien- dijo Luly, mientras que le quitaba un encendedor a Mateo **(¬¬) **mientras Romy abría la puerta y bajaba por las escaleras, camino unas calles hasta llegar a una alcantarilla, dejo caer su bolso y luego bajo junto a su cachorra, camino unos metros hasta ver un pequeño botón con un símbolo parecido a una estrella, presiono y se abrió una compuerta dejando ver una silla, se sentó, ajusto su cinturón, mientras que luna se subía a su regazo.

¿Lista luna?- pregunto la chica, la perra solo asintió, ambas serraron sus ojos al presionar el botón, pero los abrieron al ver que no había pasado nada…

AHHHHHH!- gritaba la chica ante la velocidad- esto es increíble… AHH! ¡VOY A MORIR!- dijo la chica al ver que el camino terminaba, cerro sus ojos pero volvió a abrirlos cuando luna lambio su nariz. Abrió sus ojos, y vio un mundo completamente diferente, era algo inimaginable. Bajó de la silla y camino unos metros hasta ver 2 pequeñas criaturas, una de ella era de color violeta con barriga de un color crema, mientras q la otra de color azul marino y barriga de un color amarillo brillante.

Hola pequeñas- dijo mientras acariciaba la cabecita de una de ellas- parece que eres una Slirena y tu una Aracnidez, quieren ser parte de mi equipo?- ambas criaturitas asintieron felices- pareces ser una hembra, te gustaría el nombre Melody?- la babosa Slirena asintió feliz- y tu un macho, que tal Ace?- el asintió feliz, mientras que luna se acercó lentamente para oler a las criaturas, inmediatamente las babosas se hicieron amigos de la canina. Todos siguieron su caminata hasta llegar a una especie de refugio, entraron con cautela, inmediatamente luna se lanzó a un sofá, mientras que Romy se cambió la ropa, apareció con una blusa ajustada roja, arriba un chaleco negro con tonos de violeta, guantes sin dedos negros, un jean gris y unas botas negras. Entonces sintió que alguien estaba detrás de ella.

¿Quién eres?- pregunto la voz, para ella parecía que esa voz le era familiar- date la vuelta- dijo la voz con un tono firme, ¿podía ser él?, no podría ser el, se dio la vuelta y vio a un joven de su edad, ojos azules y cabello negro azulado, vio una babosa de color anaranjado en su hombro, esta le sonrió.

¿Eli?- dijo ella

¿Romy?- de tras de el apareció una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes, luego una gran criatura de color azul y una especie de humano pero más pequeño, bastante raro.

¿Eli eres tú?- pregunto la chica con una gran sonrisa en su rostro…

**Tadan! Como les pareció? Espero q les guste, ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

**Besotees! :***

**Romy**


End file.
